Ayer escuché una Canción
by EllyZeller
Summary: Porque esta noche recuerdo esa hermosa canción que me dedicaste; sin saber si creer o no que un día volverás junto a mí…" Songfic SasuNaru. Entre Shonen Ai y Yaoi -w-


Ayer Escuché una Canción

SasuNaru - SaiNaru

_"Porque esta noche recuerdo esa hermosa canción que me dedicaste; sin saber si creer o no que un día volverás junto a mí… Y me refugio en el recuerdo de tu tacto sobre mi piel y tu suave voz susurrando a mi oído… Lloro en silencio la dolorosa sensación de tenerte tan cerca… y a la vez tan distante"_

El Poema al inicio pertenece a Rogelio Guedea... la canción es de Reyli. "Amor del Bueno"

Advertencias: Ya leyeron las parejas arribita, no es nada del otro mundo y puede que los personajes estén un poco o muy fuera de sus personalidades lol. Pero me gustó escribirlo para pasar el rato jajaja xD

Naruto y Co. pertenece a Kishimoto-sama, si no, desde el primer epi las cosas habrían sido distintas, habría yaoi por donde vieran y Sakura… ahí dejémoslo mejor xD

***************

_Ayer escuché una canción que se parecía mucho__  
__a tu cuerpo._

_O sea que estuve triste de adioses toda __  
__la noche. De ausencias._

_Estuve triste porque la canción __  
__no terminaba y era como tu cuerpo._

_A veces me pregunto __  
__cómo pudiste aparecer a tan altas horas de mi dolor._

_Me pregunto por qué con la soledad siempre me encuentro._

_Te digo que ayer escuché una canción que se parecía mucho __  
__a tu cuerpo._

_Y me sentí como un condenado. Como un __  
__pajarito cantando arriba de un árbol seco._

_**************_

Es de noche y no puedo dejar de pensar en tí... Y es que te has quedado grabado a fuego en mi alma...

Volteo hacia arriba y sonrío viendo la luna que parece encontrarse tan sola como yo, pues no logro ubicar ninguna estrella en todo el basto cielo.

Es de noche... y en todo el santo día no hice más que pensar en tí, que a lo mejor ni siquiera me recuerdes...

Me he vuelto un condenado zombi... no hago más que vivir por el sólo deseo de encontrarte de nuevo y traerte junto a mí, y recordar contigo esa canción tan dulce... ¿La recuerdas? Esa que me cantaste antes de irte de mi lado...

Y tan orgulloso que parecías ser...Creo que fui el único que se dio cuenta de tu lado amable. Esa tu sonrisa era preciosa. No la que mostrabas con tanta facilidad ante los demás. Esa de hecho me sacaba de quicio, lo confieso. Me refiero a la que mostraste luego de verme en ese agujero aquella noche al regresar a casa.

¿Recuerdas qué pasó Sasuke? Estábamos en el jardín de tu casa porque el festival no era para nosotros, que simplemente queríamos un momento de quietud luego de tanto ajetreo para prepararlo. Me sentía un poco decepcionado por tantas ideas que rondaban en mi cabeza y me inquietaba más una, mi cumpleaños había sido a comienzo de mes y ese era el último día para recriminártelo...

Y me alegro de haberlo hecho.

***********

Tremendo ninja resulté ser… digo, se supone que el trabajo que se nos asignó era tan fácil como alimentar un gatito… por lo menos para nosotros, el equipo 7. Pero no señor, soy Uzumaki Naruto y a mí no me basta arreglar puestos para un festival. Y pues como buen revoltoso voy y hago escándalo hasta cabrear a Kakashi-sensei…

-¡O arreglas esos puestos o te juro que luego de la paliza que voy a darte no vas a poder levantarte en un año!-me grita el sensei más enojado que nunca y es que desde que vino presagiaba que algo no andaba bien…

-Más te vale hacerlo dobe, no lo había visto tan enojado hasta ahora…- ¡Oh Dios mío! Si Sasuke se lo toma tan enserio de seguro no es bueno para mí.

-V-vale Kakashi sensei. –Y me pongo a trabajar. Ahora que lo pienso, el sensei anda medio extraño desde ayer que lo vi con Iruka-sensei al salir de la academia... ¿Qué se traerán ellos dos?

-Parece que el sensei ha discutido con Iruka-san otra vez.- murmura Sakura-chan cuando mira que ya el sensei está lejos de nosotros.

-Hn, si discuten es porque Kakashi es un idiota cuando de amor se trata. –Waaaa! No puedo creerlo, Sasuke cotilleando con Sakura-chan!!! Eh? Un momento, ¿amor? ¿Con Iruka sensei?

-Nee, Sakura-chan?- me agacho frente a ella con curiosidad y es que no entiendo de lo que hablan así que ¿qué mejor remedio que preguntarle?- ¿De qué hablas?

Condenada inocencia la que me cargo, soy el último en darme cuenta de lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Veo al sensei con los ojos desorbitados al escuchar lo que Sakura-chan me susurra al oído… siento que todo a mi alrededor va más lento que de costumbre y mis labios apenas y pueden pronunciar palabra. -¿pareja?

-¿Eh? ¿A poco no te habías dado cuenta Naruto?- niego lentamente mientras bajo el rostro… de verdad… no lo sabía...

Continuamos con el trabajo pero no puedo evitar pensar en ambos. Digo, a ambos los quiero mucho y si son pareja es porque se quieren mucho también, pero no entiendo por qué discuten. ¿Y si hablo con ellos? Instantáneamente me pongo de pie y avanzo hacia el sensei, sin embargo al primer paso siento que alguien me toma de la muñeca impidiéndome continuar. Volteo, y cuál es mi sorpresa al ver la mano de Sasuke tomando mi brazo.

-Ni se te ocurra interferir- me dice serio y con una mirada tan penetrante que me hace estremecer. –Sabrán arreglárselas solos. No te preocupes por ellos.- finaliza y un sonrojo se posa en mis mejillas debido a la suavidad con la que lo ha dicho… ¿Me sonrojé por Sasuke? Volteo al notar que la calidez de su mano sigue sobre mi muñeca y el color aumenta… ¿¡Qué me pasa!?

-Etto… podrías…-intento hablar pero las palabras por alguna desgraciada razón no pasan de mi garganta, logrando que bajemos la mirada hacia nuestras manos y remarcar que sigues sujetándome.

-Lo lamento.- dices en un tono extraño y siento que me sueltas con algo de brusquedad para voltearte y marcharte a un puesto más alejado mientras yo me quedo sumido en mis pensamientos…. Ya es demasiado tarde cuando me doy cuenta de lo extraño de tu comportamiento pues has finalizado tu parte de la labor y te has marchado…Caigo en la conclusión de que eres extraño porque siempre me tratas mal y nos comportamos como perro y gato, pero hoy… te has disculpado por ser amable… y yo soy un idiota enamorado de ti que ni pudo reaccionar bien.…

Wow… Retrocede Naruto… pausa.

¿Enamorado de Sasuke?

Termino mi deber y el sensei ya más calmado me deja marcharme tranquilo, cosa que aprovecho para poner en claro mi desordenada cabeza. Tomo rumbo a mi casa y como la noche está cayendo, corto camino y me desvío por unas calles que están en reparaciones. Empiezo a asociar ideas y sí, la única conclusión cuerda a la que llego es que te quiero y me gustas mucho. Digo, partiendo de que me pongo nervioso si te tengo demasiado cerca, y me quedo completamente ido cuando te veo, además de que siento una extraña opresión en el pecho cada que estás junto a mí, y todo en lo que pienso eres tú…

-Maldita sea, me enamoré del teme

-¿Decías algo dobe?

----CRACK----

Tan metido iba en lo mío que me he dado el susto de muerte al escuchar a Sasuke tras de mí y he caído en un agujero cubierto de ramas que juro por Dios no vi antes allí, olvidando mis habilidades ninja y golpeándome con unas rocas en el fondo del mismo.

-Ittae…

-¡Dobe!- giro hacia arriba y veo tu rostro preocupado por sobre la orilla, haciéndome olvidar por completo el dolor en mi cuerpo.-¿Estás bien?- Asiento levemente con la cabeza y … ¡Por Kami! ¿Fue eso… una sonrisa? Si lo fue… Juro que Sasuke-teme tiene la sonrisa más hermosa de toda Konoha-ttebayo. -¡Usuratonkachi! ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza o esperas que yo baje también?- me sonrojo violentamente al notar que se ha inclinado sobre el agujero tratando de alcanzarme y yo aquí de paradote fantaseando con su deliciosa boca…

¡Argh! Maldita sea… me estoy volviendo loco…

Alcanzo a tomar su brazo extendido y siento cómo hala del mío para sacarme de allí. No alcanzo a darme cuenta a tiempo de lo que pasa cuando noto que me tienes abrazado a ti mientras te repones del esfuerzo extra. De puro nervio, me aferro a tu espalda y trato de apoyarme en el suelo, sintiendo al momento un increíble dolor en el tobillo, yéndome al suelo para maldecir en silencio mi mala suerte…

-Kuso… me lo torcí…

"_Ahora sí alcanzo el prototipo de la colegiala enamorada"_

-Déjame verte eso- me dice Sasuke y se agacha a mi altura acercando su mano al tobillo lastimado, mientras yo lo retiro de su alcance sacándole una mueca de enojo.

-Está bien, no es nada. –sonrío falsamente y en su cara simplemente veo una expresión de incredulidad.

-Si tú lo dices…- emprende el paso de regreso mientras esa sonrisa vuelve a posarse en su cara.

¡No puedo perder ante este prepotente! Es el orgullo el que me hace ponerme de pié y soportar la punzante sensación en mi pié derecho. No puedo parecer tan débil ante Sasuke.

"_Auch… ¡ahhh!… ¡¡Zorro maldito ya sánalo de una puñetera vez!!"_

Pues que no… el destino y Kyuubi me quieren humillar ante el teme y no me queda de otra que ceder…

-Sasukeeee…- me dejo caer al suelo y lloriqueo como crío de cinco años… menos mal y por aquí no hay mucha gente que digamos… Me seco las lágrimas con la manga del chándal y cuando me doy cuenta tengo al teme esperando que me monte en su espalda. Privilegio el que me cargo con este que hasta pegado a mí lo tengo… y de seguro me matan sus fans si se dan cuenta…

-Sube.

Y con una sola palabra cambia todo…, me vuelvo sumiso y callado con una sola de sus palabras.

"_No entiendo cómo si eres un prepotente…"_

-Oe, ¿te molesta si vamos a mi casa?

Siento el palpitar de su corazón arrullarme mientras me pego más a su espalda y cierro los ojos… No me importa a dónde me lleve ya siempre y cuando esté conmigo, además estoy ya demasiado adormecido como para pensar en algo más. Me limito a asentir mientras lentamente me entrego a Morfeo, quien me ha depositado junto a un ángel…

"…_me enamoré de ti…"_

_-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-_

Es la tarde del festival y yo aquí sentado en la sala de tu casa. Veo con resentimiento y cariño a la vez los vendajes que llevo en el tobillo mientras escucho el ruido que haces desde la cocina. Me siento como un completo inútil y al mismo tiempo agradezco esa inutilidad porque me permite un ratito contigo.

-¿Sasuke?- llamo y escucho atentamente la corta respuesta que me indica estás escuchándome. Casi sin pensar suelto la pregunta. -¿Es posible sentir dos cosas a la vez?

Escucho cómo cesan los ruiditos que hacías, seguramente porque te has detenido a pensar la respuesta.

-Tratándose de ti dobe, todo es posible.-

-¡Teme!- que lindo… yo con conflictos existenciales y él haciendo bromas… -es en serio…-replico y bajo el rostro enojado. Podrán decir lo que quieran de él pero sigue siendo molesto.

Unos instantes después lo escucho sentarse junto a mí mientras deja dos tazas con té en una bandeja al lado. Y no, no voy a verlo por nada del mundo porque últimamente me molesta cada cosa que hace. Es que el muy desgraciado pasa de mí estos días… hasta…

-…mi cumpleaños…- susurro, a lo mejor ni me escuchó y en cualquier otro momento me importaría un carajo que lo hubiera olvidado y sin embargo…

"_Por favor, sería el colmo decir que me dolió que lo olvidara"_

No, obviamente es imposible que me haya incomodado por eso ¿no?

-Ten, traje también algunas galletas.-me dice con una expresión impasible mientras me pasa la infusión y me señala la charola con la mirada. Jamás en mi vida he sido tan dócil y calmo como en estos momentos en que con toda sutileza bebo el líquido tratando de no pensar en Sasuke ni su frío, cortante y complicado carácter.

Quisiera decir que somos tan amigos que no importa si hablamos o no porque las cosas están bien, pero es tan denso el silencio que se ha instalado entre nosotros que se puede escuchar la música y el alboroto que hay en el festival.

-Sasuke… - sé que ya he llamado su atención y está esperando que siga, pero ¿Qué debo decir?

"_Me gustas mucho Sasuke, dile eso"_

Sí, cómo no, y luego le planto un beso y espero que me corra de su casa porque no puedo caminar… No sabía que el amor fuese tan complicado-ttebayo.

- Sí se puede… -levanto inmediatamente la mirada al imperturbable rostro del chico a mi lado y le miro con confusión. Para mi sorpresa, suspira y con una tierna sonrisa me revuelve el cabello mientras yo me encojo de pena.- lo que preguntaste antes… creo que sí puedes sentir dos cosas al mismo tiempo- contestas fijando la mirada en el cielo para sonreír un poco más, cosa que me sorprende bastante.-. Al menos yo tengo ese problema…

Lo último lo dijiste tan bajo que por poco creí que no entendía. ¿Tú confundido? Me asombra aún más que bajes el rostro y apartes la mirada de la mía. Y algo me hace decidirme.

"_Te quiero Sasuke…"_

No resisto la curiosidad-preocupación de saber qué te pasa. Con más ansia que cuidado me arrodillo frente a ti y tomo tu rostro sonriendo ante la sorpresa que veo en esos hermosos ojos que tienes.

- Quiero jugar un ratito Sasuke, ¿me vas a seguir el juego?- lo miro fruncir el ceño un poco y río levemente ante el desconfiado asentimiento con el que responde. –Bien… yo te cuento mi problema… y luego tú me cuentas el tuyo.

Suspira nuevamente cuando me siento frente a él tomando sus manos y ¡Oh por Kami! ¡E-estás son-roj-jaaado!!!

"_Bien Naruto, esto es o una señal de que se está cabreando o un buen augurio, ni se te ocurra arrepentirte"_

Tomo aire y… bueno ahí va el intento de declaración…

-Hay una cierta persona… -vaya, podría jurar que te molestaste un poco… nah, mi imaginación.- que desde hace mucho me llama la atención.- Eehh… tu rostro no me ayuda Sasuke…– bueno, pues esta persona es un engreído, cínico, tajante, teme, baka, odioso…

-Naruto…- "_jejeje… ¿ya se dio cuenta que estoy hablando de él?_" esa expresión de amenaza_-teprometolapeortorturasisigues-_ me hace pausar…

-Y pues a pesar de que esa persona es tan desconsiderada conmigo… que hasta de mi cumpleaños se olvidó- siiii!!!!! Que te remuerda la conciencia.- yo… me dí cuenta de que él m—

¿Qué está pasando? Es decir, puedo sentir un delicioso cosquilleo en el estómago y mis ojos se han cerrado como por inercia ante algo impresionantemente ansiado… sé que hay algo cálido sobre mis labios que se mueve con suavidad y exquisita lentitud.

Ah, Sasuke me ha besado…………

¡¡¡¡SASUKE ME ESTÁ BESANDO!!!!

Reacciono sólo para sentir el tenue roce de sus labios sobre los míos al cortar el beso mientras con una hermosa sonrisa borra las lágrimas que se me han escapado de la alegría.

-A mí también me gustas dobe.

Estoy feliz…. Mi cuerpo esta cansado pero mi corazón feliz…

Pasan los minutos y por increíble que parezca somos capaces de conversar tranquilamente, riendo sobre recuerdos graciosos y sintiéndonos tranquilos entre uno que otro arrumaco. Para cuando me doy cuenta, es bien entrada la noche, pero no quiero irme.

-Sasukeeee… tengo sueño… -otra vez sonríes y me dejas tan deslumbrado que no aguanto la tentación de comentar.- Tienes una sonrisa hermosa Sasu…

Sonreír me parece tan poco ahora, que ni cuenta me doy cómo me recuesta en sus piernas y mientras la luz de los juegos artificiales ilumina su levemente sonrojado rostro cierro mis ojos lentamente.

- Es toda para ti…. Es tu regalo de cumpleaños…-me dice divertido jugando con mi pelo haciendo que me relaje instantáneamente.

-Tramposo… lo habías olvidado….- nos quedamos en silencio otra vez… escuchar a Sasuke hablar tanto es sorprendente… pero creo, que es más hermoso escucharlo cantar.

_Como un cuchillo en la mantequilla,_

_Entraste a mi vida cuando me moría._

_Como la luna por la rendija_

_Así te metiste_

_Entre mis pupilas_

-Nunca lo olvidé dobe…- detiene la melodía y aún con los ojos cerrados sé que tiene esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro. –simplemente necesitaba el momento perfecto para darte tu regalo…

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario,_

_Sin una ley, sin un horario._

_Y así me fuiste despertando_

_De cada sueño donde estabas tú…_

Tus dedos vagan por mi mejilla, haciéndome cosquillas mientras con una ternura que jamás creí posible en ti continúas con la hermosa canción.

_Y nadie lo buscaba._

_Y nadie lo planeó así._

_En el destino estaba que fueras para mí._

_Y nadie le apostaba_

_A que yo fuera tan feliz…_

_Pero Cupido se apiadó de mí…_

_Se apiadó de mí._

Abro los ojos sin poder reprimir nuevas lágrimas que se acumulan en mis ojos al interceptar la intensa mirada de mi azabache mientras una sonrisa se instala en nuestros labios simultáneamente.

_Como la lluvia en pleno desierto_

_Mojaste de fe mi corazón_

_Ahogaste mis miedos._

_Como una dulce voz en el silencio_

_Así nos llegó el amor, amor del bueno._

_Y así te fui queriendo a diario,_

_Sin una ley, sin un horario._

_Y así me fuiste despertando_

_De cada sueño donde estabas tú…_

Mi corazón da un vuelco al notarte más cerca de mí y sentir tus manos tomar mi rostro para guiar tu labios hacia los míos, dejando salir una ansiosa risita al contacto de tus manos colándose entre mi camisa para acariciar mi abdomen…

_Y nadie lo buscaba._

_Y nadie lo planeó así._

_En el destino estaba que fueras para mí._

_Y nadie le apostaba_

_A que yo fuera tan feliz…_

_Pero Cupido se apiadó de mí…_

_Y nadie le apostaba_

_A que yo fuera tan feliz_

_Pero Cupido se apiadó de mí_

_Se apiadó de mí…_

-Te amo… -finalizas y me aferro con todas mis fuerzas a ti mientras con impaciencia me lanzo contra tu boca para empezar a besarnos con la pasión desbordando de cada poro de nuestra piel.

No hace falta decir que deseé esto por mucho tiempo… Ni que me siento feliz por fin al tenerte… al ser tuyo…

Y creí ser feliz… hasta ese fatídico día en que juré matarte con tal no te fueras. Día en el que hubiese querido me mataras para no sufrir mi peor tortura… Y me dejaste vivo…

Muriendo lentamente cada segundo que no estabas conmigo…

********

-¿Todavía despierto?

Volteo hacia la voz del chico que acaba de aparecer junto a mí y sonrío en respuesta al saludo.

-No te hará bien permanecer despierto hasta entrada la madrugada. –dice con expresión seria y con sus ojos negros fijos en los míos. –Además tenemos misión mañana y no me hace gracia tener que cargarte de regreso si se te ocurre quedarte dormido.-finaliza con una fingida cara de molestia mientras se sienta a mi lado y observa el cielo con cierta gracia.

-No voy a quedarme dormido a plena misión baka. –sonrío y le doy un golpecito en la cabeza, que sé que va a regresarme y así sucesivamente hasta que comencemos a pelear "en serio".

Sin embargo se dedica a mirarme con una expresión que no supe identificar muy bien, hasta que le veo recobrar la sonrisa y sacarme la lengua con diversión, comenzando a reír ambos por la actitud infantil que tomamos.

-Lo lamento…- dice de repente y no es menos mi sorpresa cuando me abraza de la nada contra su pecho quedando, claro, mi rostro estratégicamente ladeado para poder hablar bien. No tiene caso preguntar el porqué de su reacción si me ha ayudado a calmarme y es algo ya propio de él actuar "humanamente" estos últimos días.

Pero sigo sin entender el porque de disculparse.

"_Haz el esfuerzo Naruto, que Sasuke no es en lo único que puedes pensar"_

-No debí hablar así del Uchiha bastardo…- Ah, claro, la discusión que hizo que me pusiera de enamorado depresivo…

"_Pues sí que piensas sólo en él de algún modo…"_

-Vale, no ha sido gran cosa-ttebayo…-trato de calmarlo y sólo logro que me mire preocupado.

-Pues no me convences… -suelta un suspiro y debilita un poco el abrazo, pero sin soltarme del todo.- Además, lamento también no haber cumplido mi promesa aún.

Ahora sí me habla en clave. ¿Promesa? Parece leer mi mente y suspira nuevamente mientras volvemos a ver la luna.

-Te prometí ayudarte a recuperar ese lazo…

-Pero si has estado conmigo desde ese día…-replico inmediatamente a sus palabras y me mira con una sonrisa apenada al tiempo en que baja la mirada.- ya son dos años.

-Y hasta el momento no he logrado mucho para cumplir que digamos…-tomo su rostro entre mis manos y le miro fijamente sintiéndome plenamente agradecido con él. De alguna manera hemos logrado compenetrarnos tanto que con una mirada basta para comprender lo que el otro quiere decir. – De todos modos, mantengo en pié esa promesa hasta cumplirla.

-¿Sabes? Has hecho más que sólo mantenerte a mi lado o ayudarme a recuperarlo.

-¿En serio?

-Sip. Has sido un excelente amigo.- me recuesto en su hombro y cierro los ojos con la certeza de que al abrirlos estará ahí todavía.- Nee, ¿podemos quedarnos aquí un ratito más?- me acurruco contra él buscando la agradable calidez debajo del abrigo que lleva.

-Claro.- se deja caer hacia atrás llevándome consigo de paso, quedando ambos acostados en el tejado, con el hermoso cielo sobre nosotros. Comienzo a sentirme adormecido cuando un leve movimiento me hace sonreír y abrazarle más fuerte si acaso. –De verdad que es adictivo esto de mirar el cielo…-comenta gracioso mientras revuelve suavemente mi cabello con una mano.

-¿Sai?....

-¿Hn…?

-….Gracias…

Sé que ha vuelto a sonreír y sonrío yo también. ¿Sabes, Sasuke? Durante todo este tiempo no he dejado de pensar en ti, y no creo posible dejar de hacerlo porque como te confesé ese día, no ha habido momento en que te ame menos a pesar de todo. Te quiero y seguiré luchando por recuperarte, porque fuiste el primero en aceptarme tal y como soy y porque hasta la fecha eres la persona más importante para mí. Pero ya no puedo permitirme dejarlo todo por ti.

He perdido ya mucho en el camino… He ganado mucho también y Sai es la viva prueba de ello porque gracias a él es que sigo con fuerzas para soportar lo que pase de hoy en adelante. Ha sido un apoyo increíble tenerlo a mi lado… pero él nunca podrá llenar ese vacío que tú dejaste.

Aún así… gracias por todo.

Por ese hermoso día.

Por esa increíble noche.

Por amarme en ese momento.

Porque si algún día volvemos a encontrarnos estoy determinado a aceptar sea cual sea tu decisión. Te amo, claro, pero de nada serviría tenerte a la fuerza. Te extraño, claro, pero voy a darme un respiro de una vez por todas y enfrentar la realidad. Pase lo que pase y digas lo que digas…

Pese a lo mucho que te esfuerces por alejarme de ti…

Te amo.


End file.
